the cottage
by hoboman4
Summary: some people are going to die!i suck at sumaries.
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own anything but people i make up.**

**the cottage.l[leader]1 and 2people i make up.3 4 5 6 maybe?all oc**

chis:all 22 campers are coming back for another season this time it is called total drama cottage they are already here.

???1`i will finish the mission master.

???L:of course that is what i pay you for.

???2:yeah that is wha-

???L:do not repeat what i say!!

???2:sorry!

[back with everyone else]

izzy:so thats when i shot the monkey.

owen:owen still like izzy.

izzy:izzy still mad!!!

chris:attention,attention lets meet the new campers.

phillip,beavers,bam,jacklen,taylor,,janice,tabatha,brenda.

heather:8 more losers, wow.

chris:they are alot like you guys.

izzy:really?

chris:mabye.

taylor:you all suck.

chris:oh there are a few more but we ran out of transportation they will come later.

lindsay:ok great 8 more names to remember,they are as follow right bob,phill,brandon,thomas,jane,terabitea,bertha,and jennifer.

tyler:no you got them wrong again.

lindsay:sorry talor.

taylor:what.

lindsay:i was talking to taylor not you tyler.

taylor and tyler:huh??????

beth:she got the names wrong,again.

harold:yeah you got the names !!

dj:has anyone seen katie or sadie.

sadie,s point of view.

sadie;katie where are you.[i have been lost for hours she thought]

wh-hat was that!

[all of a sudden a racoon attacks!]

ahhh.

dj's point of view.

you hear that???

everyone [except harold]yeah

harold:what i miss?

trent:we heard a loud yelp.

sadie's point of view.

stupid racoon.

who's there.

katie's point of view.

i was walking and then when i turned around i saw the scariest thing.

sadie where are you!!!!!!!!

cody's point of view.

when i was walking katie and sadie following.

we came to a fork in the road.

lets go right.

sadie:no left.

fine you go left i go right.

sadie:fine.

fine.

katie:fine.

when i saw the cottage i ran as fast as i could to tell the others katie and sadie are-

the end of chapter 1.

if you want to see a pairing put it in reviews.

izzy:review or die!

me:you better listen to her!

izzy:good or bad put your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

disclamer: you get it.

cody:katie and sadie are lost!

duncan:tech geek say that again!

cody:katie and sadie are lost!!!

justin:yay! leave them there.

eva:yeah he is right.

dj:no we go help them!!

duncan:you like katie man.

i do.

eva:fine!

lindsay:yeah were gonna help kathy and sally.

dj:that's not uh just forget it

courtney:i should be the leader i was a cit!

taylor:let them die!

bridgette:we can't just let them die.

geoff:yeah we will try then they die,right

beth:no!

izzy[to noah]:your gay

noah:no.

izzy:yes.

[that goes on for 30 min]

owen:come on.

katie's point of view.

katie:sadie run!

sadie:no you i mean it.

katie;o-ok-ay.

sadie got killed.

how could i let that happen?

back at the cottage everone was fighting someone over something stupid.

duncan was fighting leshawna.

harolds was fighting courtney.

noah was fighting trent.

cody was fighting geoff.

bridgette was fighting tyler.

eva was gagging ezekiel.

gwen was fighting heather.

justin was fighting izzy.

phillip was killing beavers

taylor was fighting brenda.

bam was kicking harold.

jacklen was fighting janice.

thats all.

dj:stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!

they all stop.

geoff:how did that happen[pointing towards the door]

katie:sadie saved me i told her to go but she said for me to go.

cody:harold is dead.

duncan:i say it was bam.

bam:it was not me it was courtney.

courtney:now that is a lie!

bam:give me proff you beeep.

jacklen:stop bothering him.

bam:oh another beep

jacklen:i stood up for you bam.

bam:yeah i don't trust you.

dj:bam you did i saw it i sat there and watched.

bam:beep.

dj:oh stop cusing your the culprit.

bam:i say you are.[bam ran off]

phillip:okay i say we need food i will get some.[phillip leaves]

beavers:i hate phillip he is mean i am leaveing[he leaves]

chris:the missing newbies are here.

dan,jennifer,jason,steve,lacey,jane.

dan:hellow.

jason:shut up murder man

dan:don't talk about that.

jason:why!?

steve:stop conflict.

jason:oh gay boy is talking now.

those 3 get in a fight.

steve:let me out.

jane:so izzy what youbeen doing.

jason:i give up!

dan:to late i kill you[misses and killes steve.]

jane:you killed my boyfriend i kill you[dan kills her]

jason:i will kill you man!![kills dan]

tyler:that was dumb.

duncan:yeah.

gwen:just like in the movies.

trent:i got to use the bathroom.

jason:you better hold it bathroom 4 miles.

trent:awh show me the toilet.

they go to find the toilet.

???'s point of view.

now to just kill them both

jason falls

trent:shbleep

???3:you better run are you die!

trent runs off screaming.

the end

hit list!dead

jason,jane,dan,sadie,harold,steve,

hit list!supposed dead

bam,

geoff:bridgette!!!!!!!

bridgette:yeah.

geoff:hi.

bridgette:r and r[starts making out with geoff]

me:[just walked in]move or mr coccunut gets the ax


	3. Chapter 3

discalmer you get the picture.

the cottage.

cody:sleeping arangements guys?

[phillip dragging a dead body]phillip:hello.

beth:you killed beavers!

phillip:no.

janice:yes

phillip:stop i didn't do it if you think i did go to he*l.

cody:no bi*ch

dj:stop!!!

phillip:i could kill you. if that is what you want?

cody:spy guy stop yelling.

phillip:now i got to kill you.[takes bazooka out of nowhere and kills cody]

beth:cody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!y-you fu*k*** bas**rd!

phillip:fine you guys reunite[kills beth]

geoff:stopp[stabs phillip and kills him]

bridgette:yo-our the k-kil-ller g-geo-ff.

geoff:no,no,no,no,no,no.

bam[in frount of everybody]:the organasation real miss you phillip.

geoff:you?but you died.

bam:yeah just like you thought he killed beavers.

duncan:that was not him.

bam:it was the betrayed us so we forced phillip to join

[izzy kills bam]

janice:izzy!!!!

izzy:yup!

owen:owen.

izzy:izzy.

janice:stop

izzy:now you say your name.

[janice kills owen]

izzy:owen!!!![izzy kills janice]

katie:dj i love you

dj:really me to.

[dj and katie kiss]

everyone [but heather]aw.

heater:vomit!

linsay:i hope you die next heather cause your a 2faced backstabbing bully of a girl.

hit list!dead

jason,jane,dan,sadie,harold,steve, phillip,beavers,owen,janice,bam,beth,

trent:wher is gwen?

gwen:right here.

trent:i love you gwen.

gwen:i am still mad but.[they kiss]

cody:r r

gwen:cody you died.


	4. Chapter 4

discalmer you get it

hit list!dead

lindsay:i just hope heather dies

trent:we all do.

eva:i am gonna kill zeke[turns around and see's that he is dead]

eva:what the f**k.

duncan:well how we sleepin?

geoff:that was cody's last request.

dj:it is sad.

izzy:let us draw names!!

noah:sure.

tyler,taylor,noah.

izzy,heather.

dj,geoff,duncan.

trent,gwen

bridgette,courtney,lindsay

leshawna,brenda,tabata,.

katie,jacklen,.

okay.

everyone okay.

???1:no i will not kill that person.

???l:what are you saying?  
???1:i love them.

???l ;okay fine we won't.

owen:izzy?

izzy:owen?

both:yes.

they go behind bush and make out.

trent:there dead.

gwen:yep.

duncan:no question.

geoff:no party[starts crying for no reason.]

owen:i hungry.

izzy: izzy hungry to.

bridgette:me 3.

taylor:me 4.

5,6,7,8,9 were the number's called.

dj:i lost bunny!!!!!

katie:oh no lets go find him!

dj:yes.

5hours later.

dj:katie and bunny lay dead below me i -bye cruel world.[dj dies]

gwen:man:dj just died

trent point of view.

i went for a walk then i saw dj,katie,and bunny all in a pile dead!

it was sad very,very,very,very sad.

geoff:i got to have a party!

lindsay:kill heather[heather dies]

leshawna:man i need some brownies they just taste so good.

owen:i know like terds of terds of perfection.

owen:everybody say your favorite pie.

izzy:blueberry.

owen:apple.

???:bloody.

trent:you all here that.

everybody:yes

???:you get get death

duncan:who is that?

???:you get get death.

gwen:show your self.

???:you get get death i pick you.

[leshawna legs flew off her head poped]

???:i only follow orders from boss kill certain people.

trent:tell your name!

???:i give hint i am one of the missing campers and i will fake my death!!!!

geoff:who are you then?

???:whoever finds out first won't die! you find out tell anyone you die!

geoff:so your one of the missing 12 campers?\

???:never:been more right.

bridgette:why kill leshawna then?

???:boss told me to the boss is one of you.

geoff:really.

???:maybe

tyler;lets play football!

duncan:no idiot.

???:your turn now die.

[lindsay's face blew up and her legs went down her troat.

tyler:kill me!

???:if you say so

[tyler died]

???:i leave now.[poof disapearing smoke]!

geoff:who you think it is?

duncan:no clue.

bridgette:nope.

geoff:no.

gwen:no.

trent:no

the end.

duncan:i tell who it is.

me:nooooooo.

duncan;yes i tell who ruin story.

me:i will make you fall off a cliff.

duncan:bull sh*t

me:r r

jason,jane,dan,sadie,harold,steve,phillip,beavers,janice,bam,beth,zeke,dj,katie,heather,lindsay,tyler


	5. Chapter 5

???9:i killed those 2. now do what you said!

???l:i don't lie to employes.

???4:i faked my death.

???l:good job bam.

bam:thanks alot you blew my cover.

???8:i faked 2.

???l:good job harold.

???1:thanks she is dead.

???L[real leader]:if you kill ???9 protected people you die.

bam:i hate harold iwish you died.

harold:i aint harold.

bam:who are you?[he tells him very softly.

bam:god i did not see that coming!!!!!!!

harold:we most kill them all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

???L:go back to this over with.i don't have all day.

harold:i got to .gosh,gosh,gosh,gosh.

bam:your good.

the end

me:we have contest of retardness

harold:gosh.

geoff:party in japan

dj:rr


	6. Chapter 6

jason,jane,dan,sadie,harold,steve,phillip,beavers,janice,bam,beth,zeke,dj,katie,heather,lindsay,tyler

disclamer you get the drill.

geoff:i am so sad i am the only non downer that aint disapeared yet.

gwen:what does that mean.

duncan:yeah what's that mean.

geoff:well 3 people left you guys have bad spirit.

duncan:shut up!

geoff:fine

harold:gosh.

geoff:it is harold!

duncan:[hits harold in face]that aint harold.

bam:shoot my cover blown again.

duncan:you killed those 2.

bam:no i did not.

geoff:he did not he's to short.

gwen:he is right.

bam:i hate you all.[then blows up]

duncan,gwen,geoff:that was gay!

geoff: who is the killer.

gwen:i say heather.

duncan:noah.

geoff:what is wrong man why guess that?

duncan:i do not know.

gwen:hey a talking closet.

duncan:[opens door]harold!!!!!

!!!

duncan:[kills harold].

???34:death,death,death,death

duncan:who's there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gwen:i am tired[goes to sleep]

geoff:invite him to a party!

noah:run they have a bomb!

they all 2 ran

???34:i will kill if geoff won't trade gwen bridegette dies.

geoff:i trade.

geoff:i got a good trade.

duncan:[in mexican acsent]you traded a sleepy person.

trent:i will save you gwe-hp[he hit a wall]

???34:it is still one of you make hard

noah,taylor,and harold blew up.

gwen:what is a pancake[fell asleep again]again.

geoff:i will save you.[he jumps on his skate board and it brakes]i need to lose weight the 99th this week.

duncan:i am tired do not trade me for someone asleep.[goes to sleep]

???33;yfsf

???34:ruyuhg

geoff:wtfs

geoff:tired sleep now.

gwen:trade geoff for the idenity of ???34?

???34:uh fine my name is phillip.

gwen:wtfs.

gwen:why phillip why.

phillip:i had no choise if i didn,t you all would be dead now.

gwen:what is your name???33

???33:it is me and bunny and katie is ???2.

gwen:why kill them all.

dj:they were lean machines they ran on steam they were undercover agents for the fbi.

and we hate harold really,really,really,really much

izzy:who is ???2 i just killed them?

???9:jacklen.

???6:courtney

???1:brenda

???L:harold

???l:tabata

???3

izzy:izzy hate owen he got killed again by pancakes.

gwen:this is gay!

geoff:[picks up rock] must defeat bad people!

geoff:why are you guys not throwing rocks.

the end

me:rr

mexican pirate:er it be yer own twin sister.

trent:how i am yoda[he explodes into yoda]

me:**** *** **** ******* ****

ezelkiel:stars!


End file.
